Missing without a trace
by bubbles1711
Summary: Matt's best friend Leon has been kidnapped and Matt is deeply hurt about it. I added a new chapter. Please review?
1. Sad boy crying

**Matt **_slowly_ walked home from school, _dragging_ his Batman book bag on the cold snow covered ground. He's usually ecstatic about the snow, but today something was different about him. Almost like his pride just got crushed. As Matt approached his home, he felt a cold snowball _pound _against the side of his face.

"**Twitt**!" is the name that his elder brother **Terry Mcginnis** called before throwing another.

Matt just simply ignored Terry as another snowball hit the back of his head. Terry, being so clueless as always didn't yet notice his younger brother's mood, until he threw another and Matt began bursting to tears.

"Twitt?" Terry called again with concern in his voice.

Usually when Terry would throw snowballs at his younger sibling, Matt would throw them back and they'd begin rolling around in the snow. Today was different, and Terry knew that something was terribly wrong with Matt. He quickly rushed up to his younger brother, concerned about him.

"What's wrong Twitt?" Terry questioned, but received no reply. "Bad day at school?" He asked a little more concern in his voice.

But Matt just **nodded his head** and stepped inside of their warm home. The smell of warm cookies filled their noses, as they entered the kitchen. Terry quickly rushed over to their square, wooden table after spotting the **chocolate chip cookies** on a tray. He reached for a cookie but, yelled "ouch!" after his mom slapped his greedy, manly hands away.

"Not until they cool off, Terry." Their mother stated in a sweet, but commanding voice.

Her sweet voice turned into a concerned voice after not hearing Matt, laugh at Terry for getting scolded. It was their daily routine. Mary Mcginnis, slid off her hand mitts as she sat next to her sad younger son.

"Is there something bothering you _sweety_?" Mary said as she watched her son lay his head on the table, with his hands crossed in front of him.

"He's been like this since I threw-err I mean since I saw him after school." Terry completed with a small sigh.

"I'm fine, honest." Matt stated **sadly** before dragging his feet up to his room. Matt never stayed in his room, unless his **best friend Leon** (whom he called Leo) was there with him watching cartoons or just playing action figures. Something is definitely wrong with baby Mcginnis.


	2. He's gone and he's never coming back

As Matt reached his bedroom, he began to hear soft footsteps coming from behind. He ignored them while clenching his doorknob, as if he were holding on for his life. He angrily turned the knob, not looking back at who it was following him. The little sad boy walked into his room, plopping down onto his once neatly made bed. Matt didn't care if anyone was him cry anymore, he just wanted to be left alone.

The door slowly opened, as his older brother Terrence calmly and carefully stepped in. Terry stood at the door for a minute, thinking of the right way to approach his sad little brother. He hesitantly wiped his forehead, before walking towards Matt's bed. Without saying a word, Terry sat on Matt's bed, staring into his crying eyes.

Terry had never seen Matt like this, not even when their dad was murdered. He had no idea what to do or how to feel. His head begin to spin out of control, as he watched him sobbing brother weep. This caused Terry to shed a few tears of his own, but quickly wiping them away. Thoughts roamed Terry's mind "_What should I do? What should I say?" _He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get his words out, Matt began to speak.

"He's gone! Terry!" Matt yelled, not standing up. "And he's not coming back!" Tears now falling from his cheeks once more each tear in the same spots as his previous ones. Terry was sure that Matt was talking about his dad, but didn't know what to say.

"He's always here with us Matt." Terry spoke with a quiver in his voice. "Remember that, dad will always be here with us. He's watching over us, he's our guardian angel." Terry knew that that sounded cheesy, but he didn't care, he just wanted his brother to feel better. **FAIL**

"What?" Was all Matt could say at the moment, _confused and hurt?_

"I'm not talking about dad!" Matt stated in a much more aggravated voice. He hated it when Terry brought up their dad.

Terry blinked in confusion, not knowing what else to say. He stood up hesitantly, then kneeled down to his brother's height. Placing both hands on the crying boy's shoulders, Terry calmly asked him "Then who are you talking about?" He spoke in a soft concerned voice.

"He's been kidnapped and his mom and dad can't find him!" Matt blurted out in anger. He began breathing heavily, as Terry lifted him up and sat him onto the bed, once again kneeling in front of him. Terry's mind quickly went into Batman mode, as he asked his younger sibling a handful of questions.

"Who's missing? When did he go missing? Where was he last before he went missing? Who are the suspects?" Terry asked, ready to put of his suit.

"L-Le-Leo" Matt's voice quivered as he struggled to get the name of his best friend out.

Terry's eyes widened, Matt and Leo were best friends. They were like Spongebob and Patrick, Timmy and AJ, Arnold and Jerold.

"I'll find him." Terry promised before rushing back down stairs, hoping his mom wouldn't ask questions. **DEAD WRONG!**

"What's wrong with him, Terry?" His mother asked in a very concerned voice. He wanted to ignore her and just leave, but he couldn't leave her in the dark. The last time that he did that, his father ended up dead.

With a hesitant turn, he finally answered "Leon was kidnapped." A gasp escaped his mother's voice as she ran into the kitchen, to the phone. She was going to call Leon's mother, to see if she was doing alright.

Terry turned and rushed out the door, he was going to talk to Max. He always asked for Max's help, before seeing boss man Bruce.


	3. Brown eyed girl

Thank you for your review Soului, it really got me motivated. The first two chapters were actually one whole chapter, but I didn't think people would be interested in one long first chapter. Well I'm a newbie, I'll learn soon. Anyways, this chapter is well improved. DETAILS is the word that makes a good/long story. Thanks again!

* * *

With his hands tucked deep into his pockets, Terry dryly climbed through the eight full inches of ice and snow. When it snowed in Gotham, it snowed hard! Terry was used to it by now, it seemed that the snow wasn't really bothering him, just slowing him down. He couldn't get his mind off of Matt; he had never seen his brother so upset. Terry's mind was somewhere else; fore he didn't seem to notice the cars as the honked there horns loud and fierce. He was walking right through traffic!

Terry just shrugged and continued making his way through the busy street, full of angry drivers.

"Get out of the way JERK!" One driver yelled coming to an uneasy halt.

"Move it or lose it!" A young lady around the age of 23 yelled speeding by Terry, as fast as the snow would let her.

While digging his muscular hands deeper into his pockets, Terry felt as if he was going to explode, and these rude drivers aren't making his mood any better. Terry's mind was even more hectic than the traffic that seemed to be speeding by him in slow motion. He did a slow turn and spotted a dark blue car, going slower than the rest. His eyes followed the car until it turned the corner, he continued to do this to every car that passed by. Pulling his icicle for hands out of his pockets, he brushed them across his T-shirt. Steadily wiping each finger as if they were eating utensils and his shirt was the dish towl. He shook them off, lifting his head up. Only to see that he was being watched by a little girl, she had to be around four years old.

Her eyes were big and brown, as she looked at him in fear. With quivering lips, she reached her small hand out, as if she wanted Terry to grab it. Her purple mittens and coat showed that she has a love for the color purple. With black fur boots and dark blue jeans she took a petite step forward, still reaching for Terry's hand. The both of them stared at each other for about thirty seconds more, before the big, brown eyed girl motioned with her hand for him to come over. When Terry didn't respond, she began to jump up and down, as if she was trying to warn him of something.

"Come on mister!" She yelled, now jumping in the air like a possessed kangaroo. Her big eyes filled up with wet tears as she began to let them fall. "Hurry up! You see the big cars? They can hit you and hurt you!" She screamed with now tears falling from her cheeks. She stepped a little closer to the curb, still motioning for Terry to come on. "I'll give you my lollipop!" She said in a sweet tone, while pulling out her purple lollipop. "It's grape!" She said, now smiling because she got a reaction out of him. "It tastes really good!" She now was teasing him. "Mm…Yummy!" she teased.

Terry smiled as he took a second look at the small girl. _She is a very good persuader. _He thought, only now noticing that he was standing in the middle of a very large busy street. Terry's mind has been in such a daze, that he didn't realize where he was. His blood started rushing and his mind was beginning to clear. "COME ON!" Yelled the pretty little girl, still holding onto the lollipop that she promised Terry. He took two steps forward than immediately took another one back. A truck almost collided with Terry, he would've been a cold, dead pancake, drenched in raspberry syrup. The brown eyed girl's hands shot to her mouth and she left out a loud yet concerned gasp. She reached her hand out, once more, determined to save this seventeen year old boy from becoming the six o'clock news.

Terry took a few more steps forward, with the help of this little girl, whom he had never met before. "A little more." She encouraged, growing a smile on her pretty face. Terry smiled at the thought of him being guided out the traffic, by a four year old girl. This would only be embarrassing if Nelson was here to see this, but Terry was actually quite please with this girl's caring personality. That's it! You're almost here." She encouraged some more, this time with a laugh. Here eyes changed from fear to joy, as they sparkled in amazement. "Got'cha!" She yelled in happiness holding Terry's hand, ever so tightly. "There, all better." She smiled, handing him the lollipop that she promised. "Now mister, I hope you learned a valuable lesson. No stopping in the street." She said, wiggling her finger like she was his mother scolding him.

"You could get badly injured." She said, but this time smiling at the expression on Terry's face. "Uhm….Thanks…I guess?" He questioned, still confused about what had just took place. _Did this little girl just lead me out of traffic? _Was the thought that roamed his mind before they were interrupted by the little girl, who was still scolding him. "What you just did was bery dangus(I spelled dangerous/very wrong to make it more realistic.), and you should be happy that I was here to help you." The little girl was not joking anymore, she had both of her hands on her hips and her head held high. Terry still could not believe what he was witnessing; **a little girl saves the life of a seventeen year old boy. **Terry pictured that, that's what the news title would be if anyone else witnessed what he has.

"I'm sorry." He honestly spoke to the little girl, hoping she would stop scolding him in public. Her bold and motherly attitude, quickly dissolved as her eyes begin to sparkle again. "Sorry?" She asked concerned. "You should only apowigize(apologize) to yourself. What were you doing standing in the middle of the street? Did your feet get stuck in the snow?" She questioned, in a softer tone. "Something like that." Terry said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well, to keep my feet from getting stuck, I march instead of walking, you should try it. Just watch out for the slippery ice. You don't want to fall on your bottom, now. Do you?" She giggled. "Uhm?" Terry's face turned bright red.

"My name is Vanessa Rodriguez, but my friends call me Nessi." Her voice became clear and soft. "Hi, Vane—'' Terry was cut off by her correction. "I said that my friends call me Nessi. Only the growed(grown) up people call me Vanessa." Her eyes blinked, sweetly, softening the moment. "Ok, Nessi. I'm Terry McGinnis." He smiled, leaving out his hand for her to take. She grabbed his hand and lead him to a small convenient store. "Buy me a soft pwetzel(pretzel). I like cheese on it." She blinked as they walked into the store. After she received her pretzel, she thanked him and they continued down the block. "So where do you live?" Terry asked, breaking the silence between the two. It took her a moment to reply. "Uhm, my parents are uhm….Gone." She struggled to get the words out. "Well who do you live with?" Terry questioned.

"My nana Edna. She let me go outside because I bug her a much." Nessi stated with a sigh. "How long does she let you stay out?" Terry asked more concerned. "Til Yater(later). Now what about you?" She asked, trying to change the subject. "Me?" Terry asked as if he were slow at understanding. "Yes, why was you in the street?" She now had more concern in her voice then Terry. That's when he remembered, Matt's friend. He slapped himself for being so lost in his own mind, he almost forgot the main reason for him coming out in the snow. "I have to help my brother find someone." He begin to pick up the pace, almost dragging the little girl. "Well who?" She asked. "Uhm….My brother's best friend Leon in missing." He sighed. "Oh, well can I come? I go no place other?" She said almost happily. Terry sighed, knowing that if he does take this little girl that he wouldn't be able to explain her to his mother.

"I guess, but you'll have to stay over my friend's Max's house." He finally blurted out. "Yay!" She tried to skip, but failed because of the high snow. As they approached Max's door, they heard a scream from inside and both froze.

* * *

I know that it's not that good yet, but over 1,531 words is my new high score!!!!!


End file.
